Wario's Evil plans
by SoaringHawk257
Summary: Wario has decided to create trouble to all of the smashers! To him, it's all a game. Wario makes new potions and lets his victims fall under his evil and ridiculous spells. Will the smashers be able to stop Wario? As long as Wario's sneaky enough, he can get away with it and keep doing evil deeds!


**Author's Notes: Here is my third Fanfiction story! It is about how Wario sparks up the day's fun and troubles by making evil plans! It's really a random story, but enjoy! **

**Wario Plan 1: Making the Magically Magic Potion Full of Evil**

Ha ha ha!" Wario cackled maniacally as he drew notes into his lockable draw pad. "Nobody-a will-a know-a my-a plans-a of-a evilness-a!"

Wario was in a secret cave in the forest. It was magic, so only Wario could see it. he went into the cave everyday for at least three hours a day, and would always be either thinking or laughing about his ridiculously silly plans.

"This-a will a be-a the-a best-a plan-a I've-a ever made-a!" he furiously scribbled down something into a yellow and black notepad. "I-a will-a need-a the-a berries-a of Wickerbolt, tree-a bark-a of the mightiest-a Mighty Maple in-a Green-a Forest-a, and a fart-a from-a me-a!" he thought out loud.

Secretly, he got on his mysteriously mystical spy suit, which completely concealed his evil identity. Sneaking out, he went to get his berries of Wickerbolt, thousands of miles away in a deep jungle in Wickerbolt. Arriving there, he sat down and ate a lunch that consisted of grimy worms and onions.

"Yummy!" he said as he munched his gross meal. Turning into Super Wario, he snuck off into the jungle again, feeling the thrill and power of the super onions. Leaping, he saw some red berries in a tree.

"Are-a those-a the-a Wickerbolt-a berries-a?" he wondered. His super vision told him 'yes', and he grabbed handfuls of the small red berries. Landing down on the ground again, his powers wore off.

"I-a still-a want-a my-a Super-a powers-a again-a," he sighed as he became Spy Wario again. "But-a I-a have-a no-a more-a of-a my-a onions-a!"

Sighing grumpily, he trudged another thousand miles towards the mightiest Mighty Maple to get his Mightiest Mighty bark.

Green trees met his view. In Green Forest, there weren't many green trees, even in the summer. Only the front layer of trees were green, so any normal passerby just walking along the woods would think the forest was entirely normal.

"This-a isn't-a the Green-a Forest-a," he mumbled as he marched into the woods. There were mighty trees, but the trees weren't green. Confused, he walked out of the forest.

"Where-a is-a the-a Green-a Forest-a?" He yelled, angry that he just walked a thousand miles for nothing. Stomping, he conjured a yellow and black motorcycle that sped right into a weak and fragile tree that was the oddball of all of the Mighty Maple trees.

WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM! The tree was hit with an incredible force.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK! An earsplitting crack could be heard for miles away from the crash-site. Even the smashers at Smash Manor could hear it.

**(Back at Smash Manor)**

A faint crack sounded back at the big white mansion. The smashers, all but Wario, were having their own free-time out in the bright sun. Link, with his sensitive ears, was the first to wince, followed by Zelda and Toon Link. Even though that tree was thousands of miles away, they could still somehow hear it.

"Hmmmmm... I wonder what Wario's up to now..." Link thought, while he gazed off into the horizon. Zelda nodded in agreement as well.

"WARIO COULD YOU STOP DOING THAT IT HURTS MY EARS!" Toon Link shouted loudly, and everybody winced at his shouting; it hurt their ears.

There was no reply, but a faint 'Wha-ha-ha-ha-ha!'. Toon Link sighed, then his eyes brightened. Using a piece of paper, he used some Super Strong Tape and wrote;

SHUT UP WARIO WE HATE YOU, SO STOP! STOP DOING YOUR EVIL PLANS! -from the Smashers

Taking out his bow and arrows, he taped the note onto the arrow. The bowstring twanged as Toon Link launched his arrow at full force. The arrow soared far away into the horizon, towards Wario...

"Good one there, Toon Link," Ness called, grinning at Toon Link's excellent plan.

**At the Green Forest**

"WARIO COULD YOU STOP DOING THAT IT HURTS MY EARS!" Wario heard a faint yell, probably by Toon Link. Laughing in return, he watched as the tree slowly burned , igniting the other trees as well. Little did he notice, all of the trees were going to be burned, and he would not get the bark he needed.

An arrow whizzed and landed right next to him. It was Toon Link's, and he had very good aim (he intended to shoot the arrow to hit that specific spot, right next to Wario). Looking at it, Wario noticed a piece of green paper taped to it. Reading the message, he smirked and wrote back:

"Too bad. Whatever."

Then, eating a month-old onion from his pocket, that was there for extra Super power supply, he used his Super Arm and threw the arrow back in the way it came. Five minutes later, a series of shouts could be heard back.

"Quit it Wario, you're ruining our day here!"

"Yeah, you ! #$%#^%%&%$%"

"Shut up and quit your plans. You're stupid!"

"Your plans are so idiotic..."

Wario responded, "Whatever-a! I-a am-a doing-a whatever-a I-a want-a to-a!"

The Super powers were miraculous still working, and then he realized then that the whole forest was burning down. There were several villages surrounding that forest. He also noticed a sign that said:

The Green Forest

"Oh-a no-a," he muttered. The trees were burning, and he needed to get some bark before all of the trees burned down. He also needed to save the villages nearby, or those people would be burned to death.

Dashing into the forest, he looked frantically looked around for the mightiest maple around. All of the trees were 6 feet long in diameter, but then Wario's super vision told him that there was the second mightiest Maple tree around- it was 6.0000000000000000001 feet in diameter. Wario raced towards there, and pulled some bark off.

_Rrrrruuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh... _Suddenly the tree began to shake and groan.

"What-a is-a happening-a?" Wario wondered as the tree became alive. It's yellow eyes glowed with anger as it started to advance towards Wario...

"Don't do that," it said. "Who are you anyway, idiot? I was having a good nap. Plus, you are an intruder, so I can't trust you. Not at all. Face the wrath of the second Mightiest Maple of the Green forest!"

"Ah, you-a aren't-a the second-a mightiest-a maple-a anymore-a, you-a are-a now-a the first-a," Wario replied. The tree didn't seem to hear Wario's reply. The tree crouched down. It unsheathed its needle-sharp claws, which Wario stared at for a little. The angry mighty Maple prepared to attack.

Wario prepared to leap aside or attack back...

When it suddenly stopped, sniffing the air. "What in the world is happening here? Why is there a forest fire?"

"I-a came-a here-a to-a warn-a you-a that the forest-a was-a burning-a," Wario lied, his Super-Lie powers coming into effect. The mighty tree nodded.

"Alrighty. Let's put the fire out!" Stomping towards a lake only five steps away, it gushed up gallons and gallons of water. Full, it stomped back.

Wario said, "three-a, two-a, one-a, go-a!". The tree blew a great cannon of water straight up in the air. Wario watched as the water went up and up and up...

The water didn't come back down. The smell of smoke was getting stronger.

"Don't worry," the tree said."the water will come at any minute. Prepare for a downpour."

Five minutes later, Wario could see droplets of water coming down the sky. Climbing up the maple tree and hiding within the leaves and branches, a downpour, just as the tree said there would be, fell and the ground was drenched and flooded with water. Far away, the firewas extinguished. Wario, seeing no other trouble, decided to leave quietly. He did not want the tree to know that he lied, and besides, he had to get one more item for his potion. Using his invisibility powers, he silently crept off the Mighty Maple with his Mighty bark and went on towards home.

He was satisfied. He only needed a fart for his last ingredient to his Evil Potion.

**At Smash Manor**

Back at the drawing and planning den, Wario farted into a bottle. The den still smelled a bit, but Wario didn't care in the least bit. Firing up his magic brew pot, he followed his directions he wrote down. He tossed in the berries, bark, and stirred the mixture.

Magic sparkles flew in the air. Wario then released his Fart-in-a-bottle into the brew, and a burst of sparkles rose up once again.

Making sure that he followed all of the directions, he took the mixture out and placed it into a Wario-shaped bottle. He smiled at his new creation, along with the several others he hadn't used yet. They stood waiting on the wooden shelves.

Laughing, he imagined all the fun he would have when watching his poor victims fall to his evil potion spells.

"It's-a fun-a time-a now-a," Wario smirked and planned more with his new potion of evil.


End file.
